New Girl
by supergleek10
Summary: Rachel Berry has just moved from New York to Lima, Ohio. It's a huge change for her, especially when she finds that she is falling in love with McKinley's top cheerleader Quinn Fabray Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters, none of it is mine.**

**All Mistakes are mine**

**Ok so this story is not what I'm use to I always write Klaine, but this idea about Rachel and Quinn won't go away, so I decided I'm going to write it. This is set in season one, when Quinn is on top, but Rachel is the new girl at school and this is there story. Also Finn and Kurt are already brothers, but Carole is Kurt's really mom and Burt is **

I'm sitting in Principal Figgin's office with my dad's. I'm very upset that the decided to move us to Lima, Ohio. I don't understand how that we could go from living in New York, ten minutes from New York City, to living in a cow town like Lima. I'm not sure why we moved I've stopped listening to what they were saying after they said we were moving. We moved into our house over the past weekend. It's a little two story house. We met our neighbors. There was the couple Burt and Carole with their son's Finn is the same age as me and in sophomore year. Kurt is a year younger and in freshmen year. We went over there for dinner last night. Dads were trying to get me to date their son Finn, but he told us that he had a girlfriend named Quinn Fabray. My dads were sad for one minuet than got over it. They have made it their mission to find me someone to be with. Only a week before my dads told me that we were moving my boyfriend of one year broke up with me. Finn telling them that he has a girlfriend doesn't stop them, because they know that that I'm bisexual.

They also have fallen in love with Burt and Carole's son Kurt, who has just come out. They love the idea of helping Kurt come into himself. I growing to like Kurt to he is so sweet and caring and innocent. It's hard not to like him. Finally Principal Figgin stops talking and hands me my schedule. "Well, Miss Rachel Berry, I hope that you enjoy yourself at McKinley, now off to class." My dads walk me out into the hallway and they both kisses me goodbye and tell me that I'm going to shine bright on my first day of school here. I sigh and walk to my first class of the day, which of course would be math. I walk in and am surprise to see Kurt in my class and the desk next to him empty. I take that seat. We listen to our teacher lecture about formulas that I learned my freshmen year in New York. The bell finally rings.

"Hey Kurt." I run up to him.

"Hi, Rachel. How are you licking McKinley so far?"

I sigh. "Well, it's no New York and it will take some time to get used to, but mark my words. I will be moving back to New York the day after graduation." He beams up at me.

"And I'll be following right after my graduation." I give him a soft smile and hug him.

"Of course you will and then the two of use will be stars together." We giggle together. It looks like I've made a friend in this place after all maybe there is hope for Lima. "Ok, but for now give me all the information I need to know about this place."

"Ok let's start with the bottom of the food chain. The bottom is glee club, which you will want to join its so much fun. That plus we can spend more time together." Kurt reminds me of my best friend Miles from home. "Then you work your way through clubs and sports that don't matter until you get to the top of the food chain. Which are the football players and the cheerleader, or cheerios as we call them. My brother Finn is the most popular guy at school and he is dating the most popular girl here, Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader with her team of bitches. Which are her, Santana Lopez or as I call her Satan." I laugh. "And Brittany Pierce, who is the best dancer out of all, but she really is the stereo typical dumb blond. Those are the three girls that run the school. Just whatever you do, do not under any circumstance get in there way, they will not think twice about tearing you down. Turns out that even though Kurt is a freshman he takes all sophomore classes. I decide that I really like Kurt and he is my new best friend. I have a feeling that I'm going to need one in this school. After school Kurt takes me to his glee club so that I can audition.

"Mr. Schuester, this is my friend Rachel Berry and she is here to audition for glee club. I talk to the man at the piano and tell him my audition song and start singing On My Own in front of all these kids in glee club. They all look like a bunch of misfits together, but that's not going to stop me from doing what I love. I get a only a few people to clap. Kurt, Finn and Mr. Schuester are standing for me though so that makes up the lack of applause from the other students.

"Welcome to New Directions Rachel." I go take a seat next to a beautiful blond, in a cheerleading uniform. She is the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen. I didn't even know someone could be this breathe taking. I find myself staring and I can't look away. All I want to do is get closer to this girl and know more about her. I feel Kurt tap me on the shoulder, so I take my eyes of the girl and lead back to Kurt.

"That's Quinn Fabray." Kurt whispers in my ear.

I turn to look back and Quinn and find cold hazel eyes staring me down. I gulp because I know that something is about to happen to me and I don't know if it's for the better or worse.


	2. Stay Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**So from now on if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. Please I really want reviews. :P**

The rest of glee club I couldn't keep my eyes off Quinn. She was so beautiful, that she was taking my breathe away. I could barely pay attention to the lesson going on in class. I was trying not to stare at her; I know that if I could I would just look at her all day. Every so often Quinn would catch me staring at her, her eyes never wavering from cold hazel. They were beautiful, even with the cold cut off look in them. I bet they would look even more beautiful if they were warm with a twinkle in her eye about something or someone, which maybe someday could be me.

I know that from everything that Kurt has told me, it's pointless to start crushing on Quinn and getting my hopes up, but that's who I am, I'm a dreamer. I've always strived to be the best and get everything I want and I want to be with Quinn. The bell rings, signaling that glee club is over. I walk out of the room and down the hallway, I'm about to turn left, when I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around. It's Quinn Fabrey and my breath catches.

"Stay away from my man, RuPaul. Finn is mine." Quinn's voice is also cold, which makes me sad thinking about how pretty her voice would be, sweet and soft like honey.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I was not staring at Finn, he's not my type." I went to go on, but Quinn stops me.

"You're a horrible lair. I gave you your chance and you blew it. You." She takes a dramatic pause to look down at my hands. "man hand have messed with the wrong girl, your life is going to be so miserable you will be begging for the torture to stop." Quinn turns and puts her hands on her hips and bounces down the hall.

I feel so hurt and embarrass. I turn to walk away and met with a slushy right in my face, my eyes are stinging. The red die is mixing with the tears running down my face. I run to the bathroom.

**Review=Preview**


	3. Solo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ok so my friend has asked me to post her story on my account, so can you please go look at it, it would mean a lot to both of us. It's called Safe and Sound. **

It's has been about a month since Quinn's warning about her making my life horrible. She has kept that promise. Everywhere I go, I get comments about how ugly I am. How my family is a sin agent's nature and is going to hell. Every little thing from my hair color to my family to my clothing to my social statue, everyone makes fun of. There other form of torture is slushy's multiply times a day.

Quinn always has that cruel smile on her face whenever she sees me, but today I notice that she is not around harassing me. It's strange and I'm not going to question it, it's a nice change to be left alone. All the other students are still bothering, but nobody is as bad as Quinn. I'm had Kurt try and talk to Finn, but it doesn't work. Finn is wrapped around Quinn's finger. I hate it he is so nice to me when I'm visiting his house, but at school he treats me like everybody else. Well Kurt is nice and doesn't join in, but he is also on the receiving end of the bullying.

My day passes in peace the only time I see Quinn is when she is talking to Finn. I see her crying to him, well maybe finally put her in her place. That though doesn't make me feel better. I know that I should hate her for everything she has done to me, but I can't find it in me to even be mad at her. Yes I am upset about everything that Quinn is doing to me, but I know that if she gave me a sincere apology I would forgive her. I told Kurt this once and he told me that I was crazy and should not get my hopes up because Quinn Fabray does not do apologies. I know that he is right, but I can't help but dream and never tell a dreamer that they can't dream.

Kurt and I are now best friends; well we are each other's only friend. Mercedes is nice, but I can tell she has a crush on Kurt, ever though Kurt is out and proud. She doesn't want to believe it. I'm hoping that she will get over that and let us all be friends. I love Kurt, but I miss have girls around. The other glee kids don't like me very much, I find out all the gossip through Kurt, but even he doesn't know very much. I miss New York so much. I got an offer from this new teacher Sandy Ryerson asked me to be in his production of Cabaret and that option is looking better and better by each passing day, at least I know Quinn won't do it. I sigh coming back into reality. I'm sitting in glee club with Kurt in the front row, so we can't see the looks that some people give to us. Mr. Shuester is going on about the song Don't Stop Believing.

He had promised me the solo in the song. That what is keeping me here, the fact that I'm going to get a solo. I used to get them all the time when I was in New York, but here I've never got one. "And now I think I've talked enough about Journey, let's get on with learning the song." Mr. Shuester says and it brings be back out of my thoughts. Now I'm excited to sing.

Mr. Shuester passes out the sheet music. "Ok now everyone who doesn't have a solo will sing the parts that I have underlined. Now Finn and Quinn are going to have the solos." Now I'm crushed, that was my solo, not Quinn's.

"Mr. Shuester, you promised me that solo."

"Well Rachel, I changed my mind and deiced I want to have Quinn be the lead." Mr. Shuester tries to reason with me.

"That's not fair, Quinn gets everything she wants. I'm not letting her get something that should be mine." I feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Listen troll, nobody cares about what you think is fair, or un-fair, but all you need to know is that I'm the lead and you are going to sway in the background like everybody else." Quinn steps in , turning her cold hazel eyes on me.

"Now Rachel I would have put it in a nicer way, but that's about right." Mr. Shuester tries to calm me down, so that I can do the song.

"No, I will not sway in the background like some prop. I am a star and I will not stand of this." I walk out with my head held high.

**Review = Preview. **


	4. School Girl

**This chapter has many conversations from glee and I don't own them.**

I decide to take Sandy Ryerson on his offer of me being the lead in Cabaret. I feel so much more at home in my own skin, when I'm performing. This is where I belong, on a stage, where I'm the star, not some background singer in a glee club. Thing are still the same with Quinn and the bullying, but at least now I don't have to deal with it as often, because I no longer see her in glee. Finn has started helping me run lines with Kurt when I go over to their house. He keeps acting like he wants to tell me something, but never does.

One day while I'm practicing lines with Kurt and Finn Kurt needs to take a bathroom break and gets up and leaves. It's just Finn and I sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Finn clears his throat. "We miss you in glee club." He starts looking me in the eyes. "Epically me."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"I miss being in glee club with you. It's not the same without you. I really want you to be there. I know that you're the lead in the school play, but maybe you could do both." Finn shrugs. "I would really like to see you back and maybe we could sing a duet together?" Finn is giving me puppy dog eyes, making me melt inside. I know that I should not get a crush on Finn now, but it's hard when he is giving you those eyes.

"I will see Finn, but I am not making any promises." I look into his eyes and it's a big mistake. "Oh fine, I will try and work glee club into my schedule." Finn's face breaks into a huge grin and then he leans in and kisses me. Yup I definitely now have a crush on him. We break apart when we hear Kurt about to come into the room.

**Glee**

I decide that I do miss glee club and that I really should go back. I walk into the chores room. Most of the other glee members are there, but Quinn, Finn, and Mr. Shuester. "Yes you all heard right, I'm returning to glee club." Puck walks out and everyone goes on ignoring me. "I'm sorry I thought I would be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiastic."

Kurt looks up at me. "Sorry glee club has just been rocked with its first scandal."

"Quinn's knocked up." Mercedes informs me.

Kurt steps towards me. "And the baby daddy is Finn." This shocks me, from everything with Finn last night, and also the fact that it's not phasing Kurt that this means he is going to be an uncle. I'm so hurt by the news that I storm out of Glee to find Finn.

I walk through the halls looking for Finn. I don't know what I'm going to do or say, but once I see him I know it will come to me. I see him walking out of Miss. Pillsbury's office. His back is towards me so I call him name. He turns around towards me and I slap him across the face.

"You're a liar. Why didn't you tell me Quinn was pregnant?" I demand.

"Who told you?" He asks like he doesn't know.

"Everyone knows, but me. I'm the only fool who let you kiss me, thinking you actually had feelings for me."

"But I do." Finn studiers out. "Look yea I haven't been totally honest with you, but that's different then lying. Well it's not that much different, but look I need to get a music scholar ship so I can go to college so I can get a good job so I can take care of my kid and I can't do that if you don't come back to glee club. You should take it as a complement. "

I shake my head. "You could have just been honest with me."

"Look I know what I did was wrong. I get that, but that kiss was real." This gets me even madder.

"Whatever it was it ruined any chance of me ever coming back to glee." I start walking away. "I hope you have fun playing house with Quinn, while you languish in your little ensemble, but my dreams are bigger than that and there bigger then you." I turn and walk away.

**Glee**

Tonight the Glee club has its first performance and I go and watch, because of the rumors that a high school dropout is now the lead singer. Turns out the rumors are true. After the first act I decide that I really miss the group even with Finn and Quinn being a part of the club. I walk back stage in time to hear Mr. Shuester tell the other glee kids that April is gone and they won't be able to do the second half, but I step up are rejoin the group.

**Glee**

Practice starts picking up again now that I'm back in glee. Also Mr. Shuester has finally given me a solo, now that Quinn has stopped showing up to practice. Even though it's so much easier with her not in the club and her not bullying me anymore. I still kind of miss her. After my small crush on Finn crashed and burned it seems like all of my thoughts are filled with things about Quinn and even her baby. Something inside of me keeps tugging at me and I don't know what it is, but maybe it will go away when I get Quinn back in glee.

**Glee **

The next day at school I wait at Quinn's locker to talk to her. She opens her locker and I walk over to her. "I haven't seen you at glee rehearsals."

"I'm not superwomen." Quinn snaps at me. "I know glee is your whole life, but I have the Cheerios. I'm on honor roll. I have friends." Quinn tells me as she takes things out of her locker and starts to walk away.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. No one at glee is going to judge you." Quinn turns around and I walk towards her. "Look I know everyone expects us to be enemies and for us to be in competition, but I don't hate you."

"Why not? I've been awful to you." No kidding.

"That's was before you knew what it was like to feel like me. An outsider." Quinn looks around to see who is listening. "More people are going to start finding out about this and you're going to need friends that can relate."

"How can you relate to what I'm going through?"

"You don't think people whisper about me in the lunchrooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?"

"That was me, actually." Quinn admits.

"Look I don't agree with the choice your making, but you're going to need glee. You have seven months of your youth left. You should enjoy it and let's face it. In a couple of months that Cheerio's uniform isn't gonna fit and were going to be all you have left. Just come back to practice. Its boys verse girls. It's fun. We could use your voice right now. You're actually a good singer, Quinn. Occasionally sharp but that's because you lack my years of training.

"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know?"

"I know." I feel giddy inside and I give Quinn a small smile before walking away. Walking away I know that I have a silly school girl crush on Quinn.

**Review = Preview**


	5. Keep Holding On

**Ok I know that most of the chapters are just like the show, but I'm doing that for a reason and it will stick to the major plot line of glee, but soon it will branch out and be about Quinn and Rachel together.**

How did it get to having Quinn yelling in my face? I didn't do anything wrong, I was only trying to protect her and now she is pissed at me. It all started when Jacob Ben Israel was going to put Quinn's pregnancy news online. I had to stop him and I had to give him my under wear. I shudder at the thought.

"Listen hear, treasure troll. We're about to have a smack-down."

"I don't want to have a confrontation." I try to stop the fight in the making, so I start walking away.

"Don't play stupid with me stubbles." She says as she follows me and grabs my arm. "I'm having Finn's baby, and you need to back off. I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can. Leave him alone." She tells me and I know that she won't listen to anything, but that what she is thinking is correct. Quinn is wrong though I don't want Finn, he is a nice friend, but I don't want him. I want Quinn and I know that it will never happen.

"You're right." I tell her not wanting to make her even madder. "I've helped you not because it was the right thing to do, but because I had romantic ulterior motives." I sigh inside knowing that she thinks I'm talking about Finn. "But just so were clear, you're the one who's cheating." I tell her and try to walk away again.

"Excuse me?" Quinn starts coming after me again.

"I have on good authority that your Sue Sylvester's mole and you can deny it all you want, but I know it's true." It kills me knowing that the only reason she's still in glee is because she is doing it for Sue Sylvester, not because she loves singing or because she wants to hang out with me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn starts denying it right away, just like I thought she would.

I walk away and she still follows me, listening to what I have to say. "Sue's not on your side, Quinn. She's not anyone's side, but her own." I start walking upstairs and Quinn still follows me. Can you imagine what she's going to do when she finds out about your situation? She'll probably try to rip off your uniform with her bare hands." I turn to face her now. All right. Every time you whisper in her ear you empower her to do more damage to the glee club. And right now, glee club is all you have. And if I were you, I'd recognize who my true friends are." I cross my arms as if I'm protecting myself. "And I'd practice a little bit more because you obviously have a lot you need to express."

"Oh you have no idea." She tells me before flipping her hair behind her and running down the stairs.

**Glee **

The next day when we are sitting in glee club, Mr. Shuester is talking about how were all minorities. When he got to Quinn Sue Sylvester said that she was pregnant. All I can think about is finding Jacob Ben Israel and yelling at him for how he ran the story even after I gave him my underwear.

I find he and he tells me all about how Sue called him into her office about finding the panties and I want to yell at him for being as stupid to leave them in school, I don't instead I yell at him for how much pain he has caused, he gives me a lame apology and walks away.

I sigh and turn around only to find Finn holding Quinn and telling how everything is going to be okay, when they both know it's not okay right now. I feel my heart break, for Quinn knowing that my best to protect her was not enough.

I get Mr. Shuester to let us perform Keep Holding On by Avril Levine, hoping to make Quinn feel better. I keep looking at her through the entire performance, and I can tell that she holding back her tears and I want to make them go away, but I can't.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
